


Take On Me

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? Ты никогда не можешь выразить то, что чувствуешь, словами. То тебе кажется, что слова на ум приходят слишком цветистые, которые представят содержание твоего внутреннего мира этаким цветущим садом, полным порхающих бабочек, которого на самом деле нет, а то наоборот - слишком банальные и заезженные, и потому они непременно опошлят твои возвышенные чувства. Но все это такая фигня."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take On Me

Они продолжают оставаться в ванной. Сынхён поднимает Джиёна и сажает его на столешницу рядом с раковиной, так что тот оказывается прислоненным спиной к зеркалу. Они оба уже изрядно устали, но зато Сынхёна наконец отпустило безумное возбуждение, охватившее его, когда он остался один на один с переодетым девушкой Джиёном. Вопреки тому, что он говорил раньше, по-настоящему быть нежным ему хочется только теперь. И он целует Джиёна так, словно тот может рассыпаться от малейшей неосторожности, наслаждаясь тем, как тот расслабляется, переводя дух.

Хотя Джиён старается не показать этого, но усаживая его на столешницу Сынхён замечает, как он невольно жмурится от боли, а значит, в продолжение вечера ему следует быть с ним особенно чутким и осторожным. Но ему и самому хочется быть теперь как можно мягче. И снова повторять, что он любит его, на что он пока еще не может решиться.  
А Джиён оплетает руками его шею, раздвигая ноги, чтобы он мог встать между ними, и откидывается назад, так что его любовнику приходится тянуться к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Он так измотан, что Сынхёну кажется, что он вот-вот заснет прямо так, сидя в его объятии, поэтому он предлагает:  
\- Может, отнести тебя в постель? Ты совсем сонный, - и целует его в нос.  
\- Не надо, - качает тот головой. - Тогда я точно усну. А сейчас мне так хорошо. Такой туман в голове... - и тихо смеется, сонно щурясь на него. - Я не хочу спать, хён. Я хочу, чтобы ты целовал меня. Всего, - тут он замолкает и озадаченно смотрит на него, моргая. - Но если ты меня уложишь, я засну. А я не хочу. Потому что если я буду спать, сегодняшняя ночь пройдет слишком быстро...  
\- О, Господи, - смеется в ответ Сынхён, - стоит тебе открыть рот и тебя уже не остановишь.  
\- Почему? - смешно выгибает брови Джиён. - Меня можно заткнуть.  
Тянется к нему и целует в губы. Нежно, легко и долго, так, что Сынхёну каждую секунду кажется, что он вот-вот отстранится, и он особенно остро ощущает, как не хочется ему его отпускать. Пальцы Джиёна ныряют ему в волосы, влажные у корней от пота, сбегают на плечи и гладят разгоряченную кожу, переходят на грудь, и тут Джиён прерывает поцелуй, шепча ему в губы:  
\- Господи, хён, ты такой большой, такой потрясающий. Весь. Я не мог бы принадлежать никому другому...  
Но Сынхён останавливает эти неожиданные излияния:  
\- Не надо, прошу тебя. А то у меня опять встанет, а ты сейчас совершенно не готов меня принять.  
\- Да, - согласно кивает Джиён, - не готов. Мне вообще кажется, что ты там что-то порвал, потому что до сих пор болит.  
Его партнер взволнованно смотрит на него:  
\- Правда?  
У него на лице написано такое неподдельное беспокойство, что Джиён не может сдержаться и прыскает от смеха:  
\- Надо же, как ты расстроился! - снова тянется к нему, обвивая руками за шею, целует в губы и шепчет. - Просто будь со мной очень, очень нежным до утра, и я думаю, у нас все получится.  
Его поцелуй становится совсем легким. Как будто он хочет коснуться губ Сынхёна так, чтобы тот ничего не заметил. Но чем легче становится прикосновение, тем сильнее тот ощущает его, стараясь притянуть его ближе к себе. Однако Джиён удивительно верткий, он словно предугадывает каждое его движение, неизменно оставаясь на прежнем расстоянии, что бы ни делал его любовник.

Наконец тот не выдерживает этой пытки и сгребает его со столешницы:  
\- Хён, что ты делаешь? - восклицает младший, обнимая его за шею и изображая испуг.  
Сынхён некоторое время молча смотрит ему в глаза, явно стараясь успокоиться:  
\- Тебе не стоит так делать, если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы хён был с тобой нежным.  
Джиён отводит взгляд и начинает выводить узоры у него на груди, легко касаясь кожи пальцами. Сынхён сначала ждет какого-то ответа, но понимая, что ответа не будет, слегка подбрасывает его, перехватывая поудобнее, и направляется к двери.  
\- Мы куда? - когда он подбросил его, Джиёну пришлось крепко прижаться к нему, и теперь его подбородок лежит у него на плече.  
\- В другую ванную. Здесь есть одна ОЧЕНЬ большая. Почти как бассейн. Я оставлю тебя там, пущу воду, а сам сварю нам кофе, иначе ты точно заснешь. Или, если хочешь, можно шампанского выпить...  
Джиён прыскает от смеха:  
\- Я что тебе, девчонка, чтобы шампанское со мной пить?  
Сынхён даже останавливается посреди полутемной комнаты, освещаемой сейчас огнями с улицы:  
\- Look who's talking. Девушка, а не вы ли еще пару часов назад целовались со мной в такси и интересно рассказывали о том, что на вас чулки с поясом?  
Джиён смеется еще громче и целует его в щеку:  
\- Ладно, ладно, оппа, не злись. Если хочешь шампанского, будем пить шампанское, - снова целует его и трется носом о его висок.  
Когда он называет его "оппа", у Сынхёна внутри будто бы включается какой-то обогреватель, который в считанные секунды наполняет теплом все его тело. Ему и хочется, и не хочется сказать об этом Джиёну. С одной стороны, было бы очень приятно иногда играть в эту игру, но с другой... с другой он боится последствий: если они будут играть прилюдно, сможет ли он сдерживаться и как долго, а если между собой - не приестся ли эта игра в скором времени? Поэтому он пока что молчит.

Когда они подходят к нужной двери, он просит Джиёна повернуть ручку и открыть ее. Тот распахивает дверь, включается свет и младший не сдерживает восхищенного возгласа: под высоким потолком в пол вделана просторная ванна, напичканная самыми разнообразными новомодными приспособлениями, с одной ее стороны у стены стоит тяжелый деревянный стол, с другой, вполоборота друг к другу, - два массивных обтянутых кожей кресла из того же дерева, а вся противоположная от двери стена состоит из стекла. Это самый высокий этаж дома, откуда открывается прекрасный вид на реку, освещенную сейчас вечерними огнями.  
\- Вот это да! Почему я здесь до сих пор не был? - надувая губы смотрит на него Джиён и Сынхён не может сдержать улыбки:  
\- Ты был. Но уже такой пьяный, что не помнишь.  
\- Да? - смущается тот, отводя взгляд. - Ну тогда прости.  
\- Ничего, - Сынхён бережно опускает его в одно из кресел, внимательно следя, не поморщится ли он от боли снова.

Джиён и в самом деле задерживает дыхание, когда его зад оказывается в кресле, - ему все еще больно, но он изо всех сил старается ничего не показать партнеру, опасаясь как бы тот не уложил их спать, великодушно решив больше не причинять ему боли. А ведь у них всего две ночи, а дальше начнется активная запись, и никто не сможет сказать, когда им в следующий раз представится шанс уединиться на достаточное время. Он знает, что его хёну, если он вобьет себе в голову, что должен позаботиться о нем, этого точно не объяснишь, поэтому что в прошлый раз, когда Сынхён внезапно поднял его на руки а потом еще и подбросил, что теперь, когда он опускает его в оказавшееся довольно твердым кресло, Джиён старается ничем не выдать, что у него внутри продолжает болеть.  
К счастью, тот ничего у него не спрашивает. Целует его, поднимается и идет к ванне. Включает воду, подходит к противоположной стене и вытаскивает из стоящего там шкафчика баночку с пеной. Возвращается к ванне и высыпает в какой-то только ему ведомый отсек часть содержимого. Оставляет баночку на полу рядом с ванной, поднимается и поворачивается к нему.  
И только видя перед собой его член, Джиён осознает, что его партнер до сих пор не одет, и глупо хихикает.  
\- Что такое? - недовольно спрашивает Сынхён, думая, что именно в его внешнем виде могло так позабавить младшего.  
\- Ничего, - смеется тот в ответ. - Просто ты так двигаешься, что я только когда ты повернулся понял, что ты голый. А так - полное ощущение, что ты при всем параде.  
\- О, Господи, - закрывает старший лицо рукой.

И уже было направляется к двери, но оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, с какой гримасой пытается получше устроиться в кресле Джиён. Он понимает, чего тот боится, скрывая от него, что ему до сих пор больно, и решает сделать вид, что ничего не заметил: пусть он не уверен, что действительно сможет оставаться нежным с этим дурачком всю ночь, но он должен хотя бы попробовать, потому что... Потому что они оба знают, что ждет их с понедельника, и никто из них не знает, когда им доведется отказаться так надолго вдвоем в следующий раз.  
Поэтому он делает вид, что смотрел в сторону ванны, и спрашивает:  
\- Может, принести тебе телефон, чтобы ты не заснул, пока меня не будет?  
\- Угу, - кивает головой Джиён, едва не задерживая дыхание от страха, что его рассекретили.  
Сынхён в ответ долго смотрит на него со странным выражением в глазах, но потом все же отворачивается и выходит.  
А Джиён спускает босые ноги с кресла и подходит к ванне. Оказывается, в комнате теплый пол, вокруг ванны, на сетке, в которую будет стекать вода, расстелено плотное ковровое покрытие, и Джиён садится на него, опуская ноги в воду, которой сейчас еще едва хватает чтобы покрыть кончики пальцев у него на ногах.  
Ему отчего-то очень неудобно, что он не помнит, как был здесь в прошлый раз. Каждый раз когда кто-то рассказывает ему то, чего он по пьяни не помнит, ему становится неудобно, но когда это делает его хён... ему становится неудобно вдвойне. А то и втройне. И все-таки интересно, чем они занимались, когда он был здесь? И стоит ли ему об этом спрашивать?

Пока он пытается взвесить все "за" и "против" в отношении двух этих животрепещущих вопросов, в комнату возвращается Сынхён, успевший где-то облачиться в халат (теперь Джиёну интересно, есть ли под ним на нем трусы), приседает с ним рядом и протягивает ему его мобильник.  
\- Вода нормальная? - спрашивает он, кивая на его ноги, теперь покрытые водой почти по щиколотку.  
\- Да, очень хорошая, - и отмечает про себя, что для своего объема ванна заполняется весьма быстро.  
Сынхён проводит рукой по его волосам и начинает подниматься, но тут младший набирается смелости и останавливает его, беря за руку:  
\- Хён, а когда я был здесь в прошлый раз... чем мы занимались?  
Его партнер снова приседает рядом и некоторое время смотрит на него все с тем же странным выражением, которое он у него недавно видел, а потом опускает взгляд и поднимается:  
\- Да ничем не занимались. Точнее, мы было начали, но потом... Неважно, - наклоняясь над ним, он щелкает его пальцем по носу, отворачивается и выходит, аккуратно закрывая за собой дверь.  
А Джиён смотрит ему вслед, замечает, как аккуратно пришлось ему закрывать дверь, чтобы не хлопнуть ею, и думает: "Значит, все было как всегда: сначала я полез к нему целоваться, а потом, когда он уже совсем возбудился, испугался и пошел на попятный".

Ему хочется пойти за ним следом... но как-то неочень, поэтому в итоге он просто набирает номер Тэянга:  
\- Ёнбэ? Привет! - его голос звучит веселым, когда тот снимает трубку.  
\- Как ты там? Он тебя не убил?  
\- Ха-ха! - заливается самым беззаботным смехом Джиён. - Как он мог меня убить, когда Дами сделала из меня такую конфетку.  
\- А как он насчет меня? - все-таки справляется Тэянг. Он понимает, что если похоть хёна может защитить и оправдать его друга, то к нему она (и слава Небесам, впрочем) не имеет никакого отношения.  
\- Не знаю, - вдруг становится серьезным его собеседник, - он ничего не говорил. Но я очень постараюсь, чтобы к утру он совершенно не держал на тебя зла. Хотя мне кажется, что все и так в порядке. Знаешь, что он со мной творил, как только мы оказались в такси и до самого недавнего времени?  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет! - изо всех сил протестует на том конце Тэянг, и Джиён снова смеется. - Боже упаси меня от подробностей ваших интимных отношений! Лучше позвони и расскажи сестре. Уверен: она будет гордиться своей маленькой сестренкой, - и тоже начинает смеяться.  
Они еще немного говорят о природе, о погоде, и в итоге Джиён отбивается как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату возвращается Сынхён, неся в руках две дымящиеся кружки с кофе.  
\- Кому звонил? - спрашивает он, ставя их на на стол и поднимая с него поднос.  
\- Ёнбэ, - Джиён следит за ним взглядом, барахтая ногами в воде, пока старший приносит и кладет рядом с ним поднос, а позже возвращается и ставит на него кружки. - Он очень волнуется, не грозит ли ему теперь жестокая расправа от твоих рук.  
\- Правда? - Сынхён проверяет воду. - Можешь залезать, в принципе. А я пока схожу за шампанским.  
И ничего больше не говоря, выходит.

Оставшись один Джиён смотрит в воду, но подумав о том, что ему сейчас снова будет больно, решает пока не торопиться и набирает сестру.  
\- Да, - отвечает она в своей обычной манере.  
\- Дами, спасибо тебе огромное! - тут же выпаливает в трубку он.  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - раздается ее смех на том конце провода. - Вижу, все получилось. Не забудь пригласить меня вместе выбирать тебе платье, когда наш Ромео позовет тебя жениться. "Тогда беги к Лоренцо в келью... Там муж твой сделает тебя женой", - нараспев цитирует она, продолжая заливаться смехом. И вдруг серьезно спрашивает: - Все нормально? Проблем нет?  
\- Есть! - Джиён даже кивает головой, хотя она его не видит.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Мне кажется, он мне там что-то порвал, и у меня теперь все болит, хотя он вышел минут 20 назад, если не больше.  
\- Что, кровь была? - она звучит, как доктор на осмотре.  
\- Нет.  
\- А сколько раз он входил тебя вообще за сегодня? - продолжает "доктор" свой допрос.  
\- Два. Причем второй раз весьма... активно.  
\- Угу. И это - часов с восьми вечера, если учесть, что в бар ты ехал к семи. Тогда все в порядке, - он так и видит, как она отмахивается "Ерунда!" - Затащи его в ванну. Посидишь в тепле минут 20 - полчасика и будешь как новенький.  
\- Точно?  
\- Ну как я могу сказать, точно или нет, если своими глазами ничего не видела?  
\- Ладно, кажется он идет. Спасибо за все, сис!  
\- Без проблем! - и быстро бросает на прощание: - Если что - звони.  
\- Угу, - снова кивает Джиён и отбивается.  
Сынхён как раз входит в комнату, когда он заканчивает разговор, неся ведро с шампанским и два бокала.  
\- Сестре звонил? - и когда Джиён утвердительно кивает, продолжает: - В следующий раз передай ей от меня большой привет и пол-царства в придачу, - расставляет на столе у стены свою ношу и оглядывает получившуюся картину. - И на Ёнбэ я тоже совершенно не сержусь. Мы ведь все тебя знаем: если ты чего-то хочешь, то и мертвого поднимешь и заставишь сделать то, что тебе будет нужно.

Он развязывает пояс и сбрасывает с плеч халат, под которым на нем ничего нет. Подходит к тому месту, где сидит Джиён, залезает в ванну и выключает воду. Поворачивается к нему и расстегивает единственную пуговицу - пред-предпоследнюю сверху, - на которую была застегнута его рубашка. Начинает стягивать ее с него и спрашивает:  
\- А чего ты в воду не полез?  
Джиён опускает глаза, потому что не хочет ему врать, его руки ложатся сверху на руки Сынхёна, останавливая их.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе больно, - вдруг тихо произносит Сынхён, оказываясь совсем близко, и Джиён резко поворачивается к нему, касаясь своим носом кончика его носа. - Моя сестра сказала, что если мы до сих пор не видели крови, значит, ничего страшного не произошло. Говорит, если ты полежишь в теплой ванне минут двадцать - тридцать, то станешь как новенький.  
В ответ на что Джиён начинает смеяться, спрыгивает в ванну, заставляя воду вокруг них колыхаться до самых бортиков, и крепко обнимает его, практически повисая у него на шее:  
\- Ты тоже звонил сестре? Мне моя то же самое сказала, - широко улыбается он.  
А Сынхён, любовно глядя на него, снимает с себя его руки, спускает с его плеч свою рубашку и стягивает ее в воду. И пока Джиён стоит рядом, гладя его по спине, наклоняется, некоторое время полощет ее, а потом вытаскивает, отжимает и, свернув, кладет на бортик рядом с краном. Берет младшего за руку, подводит к тому месту, где тот сидел и где он поставил поднос со все еще продолжающим дымиться кофе, садится в воду и притягивает Джиёна к себе, усаживая его перед собой и целуя его плечи, когда тот морщится и некоторое время старается сесть так, чтобы внутри меньше болело. Наконец он устраивается и откидывается ему на грудь, и тогда Сынхён сначала протягивает ему его кружку, а затем берет с подноса свою.

Они некоторое время пьют кофе молча, и вдруг Джиён произносит:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Так просто - всего три слова, сказанные самым будничным тоном, но у Сынхёна внутри все вдруг начинает страшно ныть и он чуть не роняет свою кружку в воду. Ему хочется что-то ответить, но вместо этого он прикусывает губу: он никогда не сумеет выразить то, что чувствует к нему на самом деле, в словах. Но Джиён, оказывается, и не ждет пылких ответных признаний. Он делает большой глоток из своей кружки и откидывает голову ему на грудь:  
\- Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? Ты никогда не можешь выразить то, что чувствуешь, словами. То тебе кажется, что слова на ум приходят слишком цветистые, которые представят содержание твоего внутреннего мира этаким цветущим садом, полным порхающих бабочек, которого на самом деле нет, а то наоборот - слишком банальные и заезженные, и потому они непременно опошлят твои возвышенные чувства. Но все это такая фигня, - и он снова делает глоток из кружки, приподнимая для этого голову. - Потому у тебя и идут такие проблемы с песнями: набросать пару абзацев на заданную тему ты еще можешь, а сесть и накатать песню с нуля - это уже проблема. Потому что придется выражать себя, а не высказываться по теме.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - смеется старший такому внезапному нравоучению. - Я тебя тоже люблю. Да ты это и сам знаешь.  
\- Нет, - качает головой его партнер. - Откуда бы я об этом узнал, если бы ты мне сам не сказал? И в этом твоя следующая проблема: ты думаешь, что все смотрят только на тебя и ловят каждое твое движение, что все и так знают, что у тебя в голове, а на самом деле это нифига не так. У всех своя жизнь, свои дела и порой бывает настолько фигово самому, что даже мне, хотя я тебя люблю, не до тебя совершенно.  
\- Ну все, все, - смеясь накрывает его рот рукой Сынхён. - Я понял, что мне надо чаще говорить тебе, что я тебя люблю. А теперь колись, с чего это ты вдруг принялся меня отчитывать?  
Он опускает руку, ведя ей по влажной груди Джиёна, находя его сосок и начиная ласкать его пальцами, в ответ на что тот тихо вздыхает, выгибаясь ему в руку. Но все же отвечает:  
\- Да ни с чего, - он некоторое время молчит, пока Сынхён продолжает ласкать его уже затвердевший сосок, а потом продолжает: - Просто Дами сказала, чтобы я пригласил ее выбирать мне платье, когда ты позовешь меня замуж...  
Он замолкает, а рука его партнера останавливается, замирая в нескольких миллиметрах от его груди. Чтобы потом лечь ему на живот, притягивая ближе к себе:  
\- Если хочешь, давай поженимся.  
Он произносит это совершенно обыденно, внимая тому, что сказал ему только что Джиён: к настоящим чувствам не обязательно подбирать подходящие слова. А тот оборачивается и удивленно смотрит на него:  
\- Ты серьезно? Ты правда на мне женишься?  
\- Угу, - кивает Сынхён. - Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, только бы ты был счастлив.  
Джиён продолжает смотреть на него во все глаза. Вроде бы не шутит... хотя черт его знает. Поэтому отвечает он как можно нейтральнее:  
\- Окей. Я тогда что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Договорились, - улыбается в ответ старший, тянется к его губам и целует их. - А сестре скажи, что я строго-настрого запрещаю ей покупать тебе платье. Пойдем оба в белых фраках, как настоящие п*доры. Если хочет, пусть приходит и посмеется вместе со всеми.  
Джиён все еще не может определить, шутит ли он или говорит серьезно, но сам себе дает твердое обещание провентилировать эту тему в ближайшее время и привлечь его к ответу самым серьезным образом. Его сестра заговорила об этом в шутку, но сейчас он удивительно отчетливо осознает, что совершенно искренне и взвешенно хочет замуж за этого человека и не видит причин, по которым позже будет об этом сожалеть.

Они снова пьют кофе молча, но теперь Сынхён крепко обнимает его. Сидеть так в воде удивительно тепло. Вокруг них, наполняя комнату густым ароматом, клубится пена, и когда Сынхён целует его в волосы, висок или в ушко, Джиён чувствует, как от него пахнет крепким кофе. В отличие от него он пьет крепкий, вспоминает Джиён. Только с ним он расслабляется настолько, что перестает думать обо всем на свете на несколько шагов вперед. Только с ним.  
Джиён поворачивается в его объятии и, осторожно держа кружку в одной руке, другой пробирается ему за спину и тоже обнимает его, сползая по его груди и прижимаясь щекой к влажной коже, от которой сейчас сильно пахнет потом. Он не замечает, что ему и в самом деле больше не больно, ощущая только, как на его голову ложится подбородок его партнера. Тот делает последний глоток из своей кружки, отставляет ее, дотягиваясь до подноса, а затем берет у него из руки его кружку, в которой еще остается немного кофе, но какая теперь разница, и отставляет туда же и ее. Приподнимает Джиёна, разворачивая к себе лицом, заставляя опереться локтями себе на грудь, проводит руками по его бокам, талии, по показавшимся над водой бедрам, снимая с них душистую пену, наслаждаясь тем, какой гладкой стала его разгоряченная кожа.  
Тот сам наклоняется и глубоко целует его. От него пахнет корицей, которую он добавил ему в кофе, а теплые губы стали совсем мягкими, и Сынхён думает, что ведь и в самом деле жены лучше ему не найти. Что за это стоит побороться, хотя сейчас он совершенно не представляет себе, как можно реализовать эту бредовую идею. Но его лидер обещал что-нибудь придумать, а когда ему чего-то хочется, он и мертвого поднимет и заставит сделать то, что ему нужно.


End file.
